Dirge
Appearance: Actor Andrew Divoff http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpe....drew_Divoff.jpg http://thumbs.filmstarts.de/wallpaper/Wishmaster2_scene_09.jpg Associates: “The Russian Destruction Machine” Erik Drugonov, Members of The Covenant (most often "The Resident Evil" Raenius), various employees from "Elite Enterprises". 98% of the time Erik will be with him like a second shadow. Entrance Music: “The One You Love to Hate” by Rob Halford and Bruce Dickinson Entrances: Almost as if on cue “The One You Love to Hate” begins to blare through the arena as the lights drop and “MOMENTUM KILLER” flashes across the PPW tron in huge gold letters. A few moments later the bass drum and drum beat starts and a video plays of Dirge driving an opponent head first into the canvas with the “Death In Vegas” before standing up and raising his hands. After a few moments the lyrics start. “You may not like the future and we’re not here to please you…we’ll take you to the killing floor.” “You think you want to know me. You think you want to own me, but I have nothing you can buy.” “I can break you.” As the lyrics say “break you” it shows Dirge demolishing Matt Daniels with the “Respect is Earned”, leaving him in a heap. “ I can raise you.” The video shows Dirge holding a Championship Belt over his head as a huge grin sits on his face. “Bring you to your knees…” The video shows Dirge flattening “The Savior”. “Because I’m the one you love to hate” The video package shows Dirge standing with the RAWF World Heavyweight Championship held overhead as a furious audience is shown booing hatefully at him. His face is covered by a satisfied, ear to ear smile. After this plays strobe lights flash for a few moments before suddenly going out as two spotlights shine onto the stage. They stay settled on that spot for a few moments before Dirge comes walking out to the ring with a gigantic and utterly obnoxious smirk of unshakable confidence on his face. The RAWF World Heavyweight and ICW Television Championship each adorn a shoulder. Behind him Erik Drugonov walks out and stands a few steps away, folding his arms across his chest. Dirge stands and soaks in the raw hatred of the crowd before slowly sauntering down to the ring. Once he gets there he waits for Erik to walk up to his side and relieve him of the two Championships before he grabs the top rope and steps up onto the apron. He dusts his feet off on the ring apron and steps over the top rope, striding to center ring. He stands there silently with his arms folded across his chest as Erik walks around the ring, up the steps and then enters the ring. He walks up a few steps behind Dirge and stands there with the two Championships resting on a shoulder each. Dirge waits for him to get into the ring and then looks at his opponent before making a dismissive motion with his hands. He doesn't stop to see what the person does, he just takes both Championships from Erik, one in each hand and holds them high overhead. The fans boo the blatant showboating, which only draws a smile from him. After turning to all four corners of the ring and displaying the Championships he turns to his opponent and holds the two Championships out, blatantly showing them off to his opponent. He stands like that with an obnoxious grin on his face before finally handing the belts back to Erik. After that he smirks and laughs at the person then backs into his corner and lets the referee check him.* *Note: If the person being faced is or was a Champion he makes extra sure to rub it in the person's face, doing everything he can to antagonize them. There are only a few exceptions to this behavior and it's a very short list. Feel free to check with me for it. *If Dirge is a Champion of any type he will be sure to add showing off every single Championship that he carries on him, punctuated by the current one holds, to the entire arena by holding it up in center ring before climbing the second rope at all four turnbuckles and holding it high over head. He does this on purpose to antagonize the crowd and if his opponent is in the ring, irritate the person greatly by making his ring entrance incredibly long. Fighting Style: A well balanced style that focuses on using power moves to wear the person down and eventually put them away. Dirge is a very talented and experienced in ring strategist. Regular Moves: 01. Fireman’s Carry into an inverted Sidewalk Slam 02. Hammerlock Jawbreaker 03. Knockout Punch 04. Roll the Dice/Angels Wings (Inverted Facelock Spinning Facebuster) 05. Stun Gun on the person across all 4 top ropes and finishes it off with a crushing spinebuster 06. Roaring Elbow 07. Death Valley Driver/ Burning Hammer (reverse DVD) 08. All manner of suplexes (He loves release suplexes and wheelbarrow suplexes that cause hard landings. 09. Various Powerbombs 10. Full Nelson Slam 11. Torture Rack into a Sit out over the shoulder Backbreaker 12. Gore 13. Cradle Piledriver 14. Double Underhook Sit Out Reverse Piledriver (aka: Nightmare on Helms Street/ Gringo Killer) 15. Kryptonite Krunch 16. Various wear down holds, when necessary he works on people's joints to soften opponents up. 17. Say Goodnight: Tazmission: Kati- hajime 18. The Epitome: A twisting crossed armed Chickenwing Piledriver 19. Assertion of Dominance: An extremely high impact choke slam that often causes the person to bounce off of the mat. Sometimes it knocks them cold from the impact of their head slamming off of the mat. 20. Respect is Earned: It's an overhead thrown package piledriver. (Aka: Kevin Steen's "Steenalizer") http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oi_1BccV5GY 21: Vegas Head Trip: Hero's Welcome: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KijS27yDKoA 22: The Soul Auctioneer: A Gorilla press into a Michinoku Driver II SIGNATURE MOVES: The Spinebreaker, The Move You Love To Hate, No Remorse, The Death Knell The Spinebreaker: An inverted gore to the spine, often through or into something if possible (when he teams with Raenius he uses this as one half of their “Weapon of Mass Destruction” Team Finisher and he loves to use this move whether in singles or team competition.) T.M.Y.L.T.H (The Move You Love to Hate): Lifting Chokeslam into a vicious ace crusher/stunner: Dirge grabs the poor sap by the throat and hoists them up as if to execute the "Assertion of Dominance", but instead leaves them hanging there as he crushes their windpipe with his hand (obviously he's not trying to kill them, but people who can't breathe don't fight back nearly as well). This usually takes a few seconds (upwards of 15 to 30 depending on his mood) before he throws the person into the air with one hand, spins around, grabs them on the way down and tries to shatter their jaw on his shoulder with a vicious Stunner/Ace Crusher. Sometimes he'll execute the move more like a Diamond Cutter and lay out as he drops to the mat, but he prefers the first version because it hurts a hell of a lot more. No Remorse: Torture rack into a release knee driver to the back of the skull. (As he grabs the person around the head and pushes them downward he raises his knee and smashes them in the back of the head where the skull meets the neck). The Death Knell: Super, sit out Electric Chair Drop: He sets this move up like a normal electric chair drop with the dazed victim sitting on his shoulders. From there he hoists the person up as high as he can, as far out as the length of his arms and holds the person there for a few seconds. After doing so he suddenly whips the person up over his head and looks as if he's going to throw the person face first into the mat. Instead of releasing them though he sits out, adding force to the move before whipping the person through the move as hard as he can (think of an inverted Batista/Demon Bomb) and smashes them into the mat face and chest first. Few people get up from this move. Taunts: Dirge doesn’t have a standard set of taunts; he gets into his opponents head however he can and just continually rubs it in as he administers his famed beatings. He’s in the ring to win, not to trade taunts. He commonly does things like throw the person repeatedly from the ring, sometimes into the crowd if possible. This throw is not an easy landing and he doesn't allow them to use it to rest. He often laughs at the crowd, especially when they're already enraged and encourages them to bring their anger and hate to him. He always has a cocky smirk on his face when knocking someone around, especially fan favorites. He plays the crowd more than taunting his opponent. He figures that beating the hell out of the person and making them look stupid by countering everything they do and making them look inept in the ring is embarrassing enough to them. Primary Finisher: Death In Vegas Death In Vegas: He places the person in a standing inverted facelock (as if to do an inverted DDT) and then grabs the waist band of the tights, hoisting the person up into a standing suplex. After allowing ample time for the blood to rush to the person's head he drops down to the mat and sits out, spiking the poor person into the man on the top of his or her head in a very stiff brainbuster. If he really dislikes the person or they piss him off enough he'll just drop to his back to add umph to the Brainbuster. Secondary Finisher: The Momentum Killer, History Made The Momentum Killer: He lifts the person up as if to do a Kryptonite Krunch (Emerald Fusion) and holds them there for a few moments. When he finally releases the person he spins the person out and wraps his arms around the legs and neck, using them to direct the person downward so that their neck slams into his thigh. History Made: KENTA's "Go to Sleep". Dirge executes it to take advantage of his height and either does it by drilling his knee into the person's chin as the move is normally done or by throwing the person up a little higher and drilling them in the face with his massive foot as they drop to the mat. In either case the move is utterly devastating. Personality: To put it simply...the word "douchebag" was created with Dirge in mind. If it wasn't it certainly fits him perfectly. Dirge is sort of unusual for a Heel in that he generally doesn't cheat to win. He doesn't think that he has to, to him cheating is the sign of a lesser mind throwing in the towel and Dirge prides himself on being the industry's "most intelligent wrestler". If Dirge is pushed to the point where he takes a short cut in order to turn things in his favor it means that he's about to lose it and at that point the best thing to do is head for the exits. Thus far no one has pushed him to that point. While he doesn't like to cheat he has no problem stacking the odds in his favor. He doesn't consider it helping himself, he considers it challenging the other guy to overcome the odds and win because in Dirge's mind he can beat anyone, anywhere and at any time so he doesn't need to cheat. Dirge is confidence personified and has absolutely no problem letting everyone know it, whether they want to hear it or not. He revels in the hatred of others and loves inciting fans to riot and wrestlers to snap. To him a successful head game is just as much fun as driving someone head first into the canvas and winning a match, if not more enjoyable. He is an obnoxious, arrogant and vicious human being who is also incredibly intelligent and almost totally devoid of conscience. The only people he's loyal to are his family (his wife, children and Erik), those who protect his family (they are set for life and are fiercely loyal to him because he treats them so well. To screw with his family is basically the same as signing one's own death warrant), C) his friends (he doesn't have many, but those he does have he'd never betray unless they did something to destroy his trust in them) and D) his country. (Dirge is very patriotic, although insulting his country doesn't incite him to anger. He knows it when someone is trying to get him going.) As a result of his enjoyment of head games he is nearly impossible to anger; this is also a function of his incredible and utterly unshakable self-confidence. (Or arrogance depending on how you see it. He's fine with either title.) He knows when someone is trying to play with his head and is very good at shutting them down. He also savors revenge and never rushes it. He's almost Romanesque in his love of intrigue and vengeance and will absolutely never rush to achieve it. He believes that anything worth doing is worth doing correctly, especially when it spells the downfall of someone else. He truly is a loathsome prick who has almost no redeeming qualities as a man or a wrestler and he loves the fact that people drive themselves crazy because they can't do a thing to change it. He'll often have his hands involved in many plots and will actively play people off of each other and then just stand back and watch the fallout. He's even worse when he has a capable group of equally unscrupulous accomplices working with him and longs to reform the Elite Establishment, no matter who is in it. (Although he'd like to get at least one or two of the original members back as he knows them and knows he can rely on them.) With a capable group he is an even more dangerous man than he is on his own (which is saying a lot) because his ego doesn't get in the way of success. He feels no need to lead groups, although people tend to let him lead because of the force of his personality. He wants to succeed and he knows how to help groups succeed. For all his raging egotism he is a coldly pragmatic man. To put it plainly he’s an egotistical, obnoxious, arrogant, sarcastic and vicious prick who also happens to be highly intelligent, dangerously pragmatic and extremely patient. He’s in some ways a borderline sociopath minus the love of killing. He’s a thoroughly dangerous human being in every way possible. Biography: Dirge has been wrestling for over 10 years and has heaped up many accomplishments in that time. He’s been called everything from “The Momentum Killer” to “The Best Heel in the Business” and has held titles in almost every promotion that he’s been involved in. Dirge was the original and longest reigning ICW Television Champion, a World Champion in Impact Wrestling and PTIW and the longest reigning World Heavyweight Champion in RAWF, his reign lasting close to five months. He’s been a member of some of the most dangerous stables in wrestling, amongst them the Elite Establishment, The Icons and The Covenant. Dirge has been married for almost as long as he's been wrestling, and the two had twins, now nearly eight years old. He protects his family with a devotion that borders on psychosis and would do everything in his considerable power to utterly destroy anyone who hurt them. Despite Dirge’s size, raw power and experience in causing damage to others he is constantly shadowed by his best friend, former Tag Team Partner (and Tag Champion in GCW), “Bodyguard” and retired Russian Special Forces Commando, “The Russian Destruction Machine” Erik Drugonov. Wherever Dirge goes, Erik follows, watching his back and ready to fight off trouble. Due to Dirge’s concerns over the welfare of his family due to the existence of many enemies within his profession, Dirge has allowed Erik to recruit a team of his former Spteznaz Commandos from his unit to act as the Protection Squad for his family. They are always watching over his family at his estate, whether people see them or not. Attire wise when Dirge is in "character" (which is not too far from who he really is) he's usually in a finely tailored suit. When he wrestles he wrestles in black black pants and black boots. He stays shirtless so as to show off his tattoos, including the gigantic Black Widow tattoo that takes up his entire back. The word "LEGEND" is written across the top of the tattoo and goes from shoulder to shoulder. Dirge has amassed a vast fortune through Wrestling and the manner in which he invested his earnings. As such he owns his own corporation, Elite Enterprises, which engages in many business practices. Most, although not all of them, are legal and he’s extremely careful in covering his tracks. Very few people know his real name, where he lives, or the names of his family. He guards those facts very closely for a multitude of reasons and has no qualms in eliminating threats through any means necessary. Legal means are preferred because they’re easier, but that’s by no means a deterrent when something else less ethical will do. Career Accomplishments: RAWF Hall of Fame Member RAWF World Heavyweight Champion PTIW World Heavyweight Champion PPW All State Champion ICW Television Champion (2x) IW Global Champion gCw Extreme Champion gCw Tag Team Champion (w/ Erik Drugonov) gIw Tag Team Champion (w/ Raenius- The Covenant) Founder of the Elite Establishment Member of The Covenant Member of The Icons Category:GIW Wrestlers Category:UGWC Wrestlers